It All Comes Down To A Quarter
by RoleModel2
Summary: Another take on the Series Finale! HM! I'm so excitedddd!


JAG- It All Comes Down To A Quarter

Disclaimer: Don't own the show. The End.

Alright, so here's the deal, I have to pass my time over some how to keep my mind of the last episode and the only way to do that is to write JAG Fanfiction. So here I am writing another story! I can't wait till Friday, I am going nuts waiting for it too come! I watch the previews over and over, plus I even bought the CD with "You and Me" by life house on it just so I could hear that song!

Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last story, you guys rock! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one freaking out about this show!

Local Bar  
1945 Local

Harm was seated on a barstool dressed in his dress whites. After 9 years of saction and drama it all finally came to an end. Harm smiled to himself and remembered the last night, which he spent with Mac. After expressing his feelings for her, Mac kissed him, which eventually lead to a bit more than kissing, if you know what I mean. That night had been the best night of his life. Now less than 24 hours later he was sitting alone waiting for his former colleagues to arrive.

Bud had suggested that there be going away party for Harm and Mac and everyone agreed happily to meet here at 2000. Only fifteen minutes till 8 and he was nervous or maybe just sad. Sad that he was leaving a place where he spent eleven years of his life, nine of which in Mac's company.

So much had happened in the last 3 years it was almost too outrageous to believe. Mac was held "hostage" by terrorists, Harriet had another baby, Bud was injured, the Admiral retired, Mac found out that she was almost 96 infertile, he had found Mattie, then Mattie was almost killed, the General became their new C.O., Harriet became pregnant and gave birth to twins, so much drama and action had surfaced which continually made life crazy.

Harm turned to look at the front door of the bar then smiled when Smiled Mackenzie walked through in a beautiful red dress and her auburn hair lay gently on her shoulders. Mac stood up when she stood in front of him.

"Hey." Mac whispered.

You look beautiful." Harm whispered back which caused Mac to smile. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Me either." Mac agreed looking down sheepishly. Harm lifted her chin with a hooked finger under her chin, gently. Slowly he leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Mac leaned her head back a little then whispered, "I love you."

Harm smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's the first time you've said that to me."

Mac grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Were you worried?"

Harm pretended to think then leaned down and kissed her again. Mac moaned softly and touched her tongue with his before pulling back slighting and raising her eyebrows. Harm smiled, "Definitely not."

Mac laughed then kissed him quickly on the lips, "Good."

"This feels so natural." Harm whispered his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. Just then Bud and Harriet walked in with Sturgis following closely. Harm and Mac de-tangled themselves and walked over to greet them.

"Hey sir, ma'am." Bud greeted happily.

"Drop the titles Bud, it's Harm and Mac." Harm states patting Bud on the back.

"Okay." Bud nodded.

"Sturgis, I'm surprised you came." Harm said shifting his gaze to Sturgis.

"Despite the past few months, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sturgis explained shrugging. They all chatted and laughed about past times and at 2030 Jen and the General showed up.

"So Mac you and Harm sorted everything out by the looks of it." Sturgis pointed out nodding toward Harm and Mac's hands, which were entwined.

"Yeah, we finally got things right." Harm said looking down at Mac who wrapped her arms Harm. Harm laid one of his hands on the small of her back. "We just have a few more details to work out."

"Ooooh! Congratulations." Harriet squealed hugging Bud.

"What are the other details?" Bud asked when Harriet ran off to tell the others.

"Who resigns." Harm explained quietly. "The problems remains on who goes with who, I don't want Mac to resign because of the position she just received…"

"and I don't want Harm to resign because his life is the navy and plus he just got promoted to Captain." Mac finished. All the time Harm was watching her as she spoke.

"How about we flip for it?" Harm suggested, Mac laughed.

"I always lose those, and you know that."

"Okay, then we'll have Bud flip the coin, heads I follow you, tails you follow me." Harm recommended looking up at Bud. Bud shrugged and dug a quarter out of his pocket. Laying it on his finger he looked up at Harm and Mac. Harm looked down at Mac as she watched Bud. As soon as Bud flipped the coin, Harm tilted his head and kissed Mac passionately as he heard the coin hit the ground…

The End!

$ **Role Model 2** $

Only 4 more days! HARM AND MAC FOREVER! Everyone get crazy!


End file.
